I Forgot
by YuriAddict8993
Summary: Garnet, Steven, Pearl and Amethyst come back from a mission and as usual Amethyst and Pearl are fighting. Garnet and Steven give the two no choice but to interact and get over it.


The warp pad activated in a blinding light and the house echoed with shouts and arguments. The tall gem shook her head, also rolling her eyes obscured by her visor and the small boy finally shouted at the other two of their group.

"Pearl, Amethyst, if you want us to all be like how it was before mom left you need to get over yourselves and make up! Garnet and I are going to visit Lapis and Peridot. Just talk it out," he said as he walked out the screen door. The tall gem turned to the other two. Her height seemed menacing to the shorter gems, the scowl on her lips posed no relief from the stance.

"What Steven said," she spoke in her accented voice before leaving with Steven, closing both doors to save all from whatever will be said inside. The two looked at each other. The smaller, Amethyst just growled and went up into the loft to play one of Steven's games. Pearl was left alone to herself to sort it out in her head. For hours they said nothing, but also did nothing. Amethyst stared at the start screen and Pearl sat with her legs tucked under herself.

"Hey P, I'm uhm… I'm sorry," Amethyst said looking down at the tall woman looking rather small all curled up. She shook her head and looked at her purple counterpart.

"You aren't at fault Amethyst. It's me. I'm just…" she trailed off and Amethyst dropped down next to the woman.

"I'm no Rose, but I can damn well try to help you." Pearl rolled her eyes and scoffed. Amethyst shoved herself off the couch and walked to the door with all their rooms, the small gem was tired of being overlooked and underestimated in her capabilities.

"I'm sorry I even fuckin' tried then Pearl! When you feel like annoying me about everything wrong with me again you know where the hell to find me!" The purple gem on the door lit up and opened to Amethyst's room and she entered; the door closed with a final slam that stung Pearl. She started to think avout how she had been treating Amethyst and how to make her less hurt so she found herself cleaning the main room like she always does when she's thinking and then standing in front of the fridge.

"Amethyst likes to eat. I'll make her something she likes." With a smile on her lips Pearl started to make something with motor oil and other foods Steven won't eat since humans don't eat like Amethyst. The creation ended up looking like a cake which she topped with the purple gem's favorite flavour of tea as well as a few tea bags. She set it on the counter and called for Amethyst. When the door opened, the small gem walked out looking a little rough.

"What?" She asked gruffly with a crackly voice like she had been crying, if her red eyes weren't enough of a giveaway to Pearl.

"I made you an Amethyst special," Pearl gestured to the cake and shrugged. "It's made with stuff you like." Amethyst fought a smile and lost as she ran to the counter and ate the teabags first.

"It's… it's my favorite flavor." She started eating the cake. "This is motor oil and eggshells isn't it?" A sheepish smile crossed Pearl's lips as she nodded. Amethyst finished the cake and walked to Pearl.

"I'm still hurt you brushed me off," she said seriously as she then flopped onto the couch. "We used to get along P! I looked up to you and… I started getting… ya know what never mind." She crossed her arms and tucked her knees up to her chest. Guilt bloomed in the tall gem. She walked to Amethyst and knelt in front of her. She placed a comforting hand on the gem's knee.

"I started to feel P. I felt a hint of what Rose felt for Greg I think. All you did was fawn over Rose and you were so upset when she gave her form up for Steven you forgot about me." The smaller gem muttered. Pearl reached out slowly and picked up one of the purple hands.

"I didn't forget about you Amethyst. I was too caught up in myself to…" she trailed off before continuing, "I did forget about you." Tears welled up in the tall gem's eyes as she started to cry. Amethyst looked shocked but held onto Pearl's hand. She never actually expected Pearl to admit something like this in all the decades she's known her.

"I-I'm so sorry Amethyst!" She cried harder and the smaller gem knelt with her and held her close. She rubbed Pearl's back to comfort her and hugged her close. She tried to think of what to say but all she could think of were jokes.

"P, you gonna live?" Amethyst said jokingly as she lifted the gem in question's head to look at her. Instead of answering Pearl launched herself at Amethyst to capture her lips in a deep kiss. Amethyst fell away from the kiss with a deep blush on her cheeks.

"W-what? Pearl I thought..." Amethyst was scrambling for words while Pearl covered her mouth with her hand and shook her head.

"Not Rose. She helped me accept you and then deal with how I was feeling." She admitted slowly with a dark turquoise blush on her cheeks.

Amethyst looked at Pearl and kissed her again; slowly and deep and Pearl started to respond quickly. The two didn't hear the door open or even notice the bright light surrounding them until they opened their four eyes.

"Welcome home Opal," Garnet said with a smirk. Steven looked at Opal with stars in his eyes as Lapis and Peridot both stared with their mouths agape.


End file.
